In recent years, portable telephones have been multi-functionalized more and more, and along with this, information to be displayed on a display has become various. Therefore, the size of a screen of the display has been increased. However, since the size of the screen of the display is limited by the size of the housing, the increase in the size of the display has a limitation.
It has been proposed that in a display apparatus for a mobile, two housings are foldably connected to each other, and each of the housings includes a display arranged on an inner face thereof so as to display more information with the two screens.
Therefore, considered is a foldable portable telephone comprising a first housing and a second housing foldably connected to each other, having a configuration in which a display is arranged on an inner face of each of the first housing and the second housing, or a sliding portable telephone comprising a first housing and a second housing slidably connected to each other, having a configuration in which a display is arranged on a front face of each of the first housing and the second housing.